Dank Cornchips
.png |creator = * Sleepy Soda (original ideahttps://pixelgun-wiki.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:75019#139) * JustLeafy (recreation) |attributes = Doritos (covers opponent in cheese) |type = Special |grade = |released = 420.0.0 |fire_rate = 886 |capacity = 420 |mobility = 115 |accuracy = 100% |range = All ranges |cost = 1337 gems |level_required = 69 |firing_sound = Biting sound of doritos |upgrades = Danker Cornchips |theme = Meme themed |supported_maps = All maps }} The is a Special weapon originally created by Sleepy Soda and recreated by JustLeafy. Description It is a red bag of Doritos chips in which the right hand shoots a beam of Doritos and the left hand is holding the bag itself. It has a doritos attribute, which basically covers the opponent in cheese that is sticky (the cheese acts like the Sticky Candy) and it gives charm to the opponent, too. It has good efficiency, an extremely high fire rate, a dank capacity and a very high mobility. Appearance It appears to be a red bag of Doritos chips. It has the Doritos logo on the front side with a couple cornchips below it. There is a flavor label written in white near the bottom right of the logo. The bag is held on the left hand, while an orange beam with tiny cornchips is casted on the right hand. Strategy Tips * Use this weapon to slow players and prevent them from jumping, then attack with an area damage weapon or headshot them with a sniper. * Go for weakened players, as this weapon can easily finish them. * Use a high damaging weapon first, then finish them off with this weapon. * It can be used to drill enemy armor, which can be useful in team-working scenarios. As this weapon also slows the target down, making them more vulnerable to hit, providing support. * Use this weapon to Counters * This weapon does not have a scope, so attack users of this from a far distance, with a sniping weapon. * Strafing left and right will make you more of a difficult target. * Avoid being in close range, as you are more vulnerable that way. This weapon also slows the target, so keep in mind that you are susceptible to that if you are trying to escape a fight. * If you were unfortunately caught with the spell, deal as much damage to the user. Modules The regular modules for Special weapons and including a custom one special to this weapon: Block of Cheese, which increases capacity. Skins All of the bags in here, priced at 50 gems each: https://www.thrillist.com/eat/nation/every-doritos-flavor-ranked History Weapon Setups Equip with a long range weapon, such as a sniper, and an explosive close range weapon, such as a heavy weapon. Trivia * It is practically the Frost Beam Spell and the Love Spell combined. * It is a dank weapon. It is based on the MLG memes. * When a user killed 3 opponents in a row, an "Oh baby a triple" screen appears. Category:Weapons Category:Special Category:Joke Weapon